


A Debt to the Truth

by hots



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Big Little Lies au, Chernobyl, Chernobyl AU, Drama, F/F, Monterey, Romance, Time Travel, chernobyl deniers, nuclear disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hots/pseuds/hots
Summary: Eve and Villanelle are just two women in Monterey who been carrying on an illicit affair ever since Villanelle killed Eve’s abusive husband.But all of that changes when Villanelle learns a terrible secret about Eve, a secret that could mean life or death-- literally-- for both of them.Now Villanelle and Eve must go on a journey together to find the truth... and danger bares its fangs as romance, drama, and adventure unfurl...





	1. Aftermath I

_ Did you ever want it? Did you want it bad? _

Villanelle hums along to the song from the passenger seat, window rolled down, her fingers running through the wind as the car speeds down the highway. 

“Can you please roll it up?” Eve asks quietly. Her knuckles whiten on the steering wheel. 

Villanelle pointedly ignores her, humming louder. She leans out the window and lets the breeze brush her face, whipping her hair around. 

Eve punches the off button on the car radio, and Villanelle turns around, scowling. “Hey! I was listening to that!” 

“I asked you to roll the damn window up,” Eve says. 

“I couldn’t hear you! I was listening to the music!” 

Eve shakes her head. “I don’t know how you can be so… so nonchalant about all of this.” 

Villanelle’s grin disappears, and she looks at Eve with big, innocent eyes. “Eve. It’s been months.” 

“I know.”

“Time heals all wounds, you know.” 

Eve suddenly finds herself fighting an urge to throw Villanelle out of the car. “Quit it with the platitudes. He wasn’t your husband.” 

“Yeah? And what kind of husband was he to you?” She reaches over and touches the scar on Eve’s lip, the only evidence left of the time he had pushed her down the stairs. “Just be glad he’s gone, okay? I feel like I tell you this every single day. It’s a good thing.” 

Eve exhales loudly. She knows that everything is better now that he’s gone, that someday it would’ve been her in that coffin if Villanelle hadn’t put him there first, but there’s still a chill that goes through her when she thinks about how he died. When she knows that it was… well, murder. 

Even though it’s been five months, every now and then Eve still wakes up screaming, sobbing, the image of his twisted neck and his broken body seared into her brain, tattooed on the insides of her eyelids. And every time, Villanelle is there with her when she wakes, sitting up in bed, shushing Eve and wrapping her arms around her and telling her it’ll all be okay. The woman responsible. In a way, it’s sick. 

But Eve doesn’t want to think about that, not when Villanelle is so good with the boys, not when her hands feel so good on Eve’s trembling back, permanently riddled with knots that never seem to fade. 

“Turn the music back on,” Villanelle demands. “I like that song.” 

Eve rolls her eyes but complies with the request. Soft, melancholy piano chords swell in the car, and Villanelle taps the window with her fingertips to the beat, almost childlike. 

Sometimes she wishes it  _ had  _ been her in that coffin. 

 

***

 

Elena is already at the table, impatiently swirling a spoon around in her coffee cup, when Eve and Villanelle finally arrive. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Eve says, out of breath. 

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize our scheduled coffee date was suddenly less important than, what, making out in the car? Whatever you two were doing,” Elena replies, raising her eyebrows at Villanelle’s tousled hair. 

Eve flushes. “We--”

Elena waves a dismissive hand. “I’m joking, I’m joking.” 

Villanelle gives Eve a look, and Eve sighs. 

“Actually, Elena, we were going to tell you something.” She glances at Villanelle for support, and Villanelle nods for her to continue. “Villanelle and I, we’ve actually been… kind of seeing each other.” 

Elena just stares. For a second, Eve is worried that she’ll say something judgmental. But then she laughs. “Yeah, of course. Did you think I didn’t know or something?” She sips her coffee. “I know everything that happens in this town.” 

Eve opens her mouth to reply, then shuts it again. She gives Villanelle a look, like,  _ At least she’s not being weird about it?  _ Villanelle shrugs. 

“I’m happy for you two, don’t get me wrong. Hugo’s just going to be so disappointed.” Elena bats her eyelashes pityingly. “Oh, damn it, speak of the devil.” 

“Can I get you ladies anything?” 

Eve looks up at him, her first desperate rebound after the incident. She recalls how she thought of Villanelle the entire time they were together, how she had told him not to speak during sex, the way he had said goodbye to her in the morning, like a scorned dog. A pang of guilt shoots through her stomach as they meet eyes. 

“Anything for you, Eve?” His too-familiar sour morning breath hits her. The guilt fizzles out. 

“Uh, just a tea, thanks.” 

“Nothing for me,” Villanelle says, smiling. She puts a hand on Eve’s, and Hugo’s face falls. 

“I’ll get right on that tea,” he mumbles as he backs away from the table. 

Elena leans in towards the center of the table, like she’s sharing a secret. “You two are just cruel. That poor boy. If I didn’t have Kenny, I’d sleep with him out of compassion.” 

“Compassion?” Eve almost laughs. “Please.” 

“What? I’m the most compassionate person I know!” 

Villanelle clears her throat to let them know she’s getting bored. Eve squeezes her hand. 

“And here’s your tea,” Hugo says, approaching the table and setting the cup down in front of Eve. “Let me know if you need anything else.” 

“Will do, Hugo. Thanks so much,” Elena answers for Eve. “Anyway. Have you seen that new HBO show? Chernobyl? It’s so dark, but so good. I’ve been loving it.” 

“You have time to watch TV?” Eve laughs. 

“It’s only five episodes! Very low effort. I mean, it’s not the kind of show you can just put on while you’re doing housework or whatever, it’s very intense, but an hour a week isn’t killing anyone.” She pauses. “Is it in poor taste to say that?” 

“I think it goes great with housework,” says Villanelle. “Very lighthearted and fun. I wish they’d show more of the bodies, though.” 

Eve stares at her. “When have you been watching TV without me?” 

Villanelle cocks her head. “When you’re out. No big deal.” 

“Well,” Elena says, “it’s very good. Very educational. Highly recommend, unless you don’t have a strong stomach.” 

“Educational? It’s fiction, right?” Everyone stops and stares at Eve. She looks around the table. “What? Chernobyl didn’t really happen.” 

Elena’s spoon falls to the ground with a clink. “Oh my god. Eve. I can’t believe you just said that.” 

“What’s going on, ladies?” Hugo leans down to pick up the spoon and sets a new one on Elena’s plate. 

“Eve doesn’t think Chernobyl actually happened,” Elena says incredulously. 

“Well, I mean, you can’t expect me to believe that there was a whole nuclear explosion, right? Haven’t you read the New York Times article? The entire reactor film was a hoax. And so was the event.” Eve blinks at them in surprise. “I thought everyone knew it was fake.” 

Villanelle has gone white. She grasps Eve’s arm. “Eve, you can’t be serious.” 

“What? You’re looking at me like I’m crazy!” 

Hugo’s mouth hangs open in horror? Awe? Eve can’t tell. “I’ve got to go, uh, clean up inside,” he says quickly. “And, Eve, please educate yourself.” As he storms off, Eve hears him mutter something about how he can’t believe he slept with her once. 

She turns to Elena and Villanelle, thoroughly irritated, and crosses her arms over her chest.  “I’m feeling awfully attacked right now.” 

“We’re not attacking you, we’re just worried and want you to learn about what really happened. It’s like finding out your friend of over a decade has been a flat earther the whole time, you know?” Elena reaches across the table to comfort Eve, but Eve pulls away. 

“Don’t treat me like I’m stupid. I know my facts. I’ve read the research.” She stands up and grabs her bag. “Villanelle, let’s go.” 

“But--”

“Let’s go.” 

Villanelle looks like she’s about to protest, but doesn’t. “Fine. Idiot.” She casts an exasperated glance back at Elena. “See you later.” 

Eve reaches the car before Villanelle does. She jumps in and locks the doors before Villanelle can get to them. 

“Hey!” Villanelle yells. “Open up! I’m just shocked at how stupid you are! It’s not your fault!” 

“God damn it,” Eve mutters. She puts the car in gear and backs out as Villanelle pounds on the window and shouts inaudibly. “Try to tell me what to believe…” 

As she speeds out of the parking lot, the last thing she sees in the rearview mirror is Villanelle, looking annoyingly hot in her black fitted jumpsuit, waving a middle finger at the car. 


	2. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun lil jaunt on a plane

Eve hears the front door open before she hears Villanelle’s voice, tired and mildly upset, but gentle all the same: “Eve? We have to talk.” 

She walks into the living room, a glimmer of sweat on her forehead, hair messy and a bit frazzled, hands planted firmly on her hips. Eve can’t help but want to kiss her. 

“Did you run all the way here?” Eve asks, turning around on the couch to face her. 

Villanelle collapses into the other side of the couch and throws her legs up onto Eve’s. “No. I called an Uber halfway back. My feet are killing me.” She kicks off her heels and groans. “What’s wrong with you? Why did you blow up like that?” 

Eve sighs and looks away. She’s not in the mood. “I just don’t like being told that I’m stupid, or that I don’t know what I’m talking about.” 

“But… what if it’s true?”

Eve glowers at her. 

“Not-- not that you’re stupid. Sorry I said that earlier. But isn’t it better to know when you’re totally wrong about something than to just be ignorant forever?” 

“I’m not being ignorant, Villanelle, I told you, I’ve done my research. I’ve, you know, read articles, listened to broadcasts. Hell, I was alive when it happened. You weren’t.” She says this last part with a sense of finality, like she knows Villanelle won’t argue. 

Villanelle opens her mouth to say something snarky back, but changes her mind when she realizes that Eve’s right. “Well, then, it makes even less sense that you don’t believe it happened.” 

Eve exhales loudly. “I’m done talking about this. Unless you can prove to me definitively that the Chernobyl nuclear explosion happened, I’m not having this he-said, she-said, pointless conversation with you. Or anyone else.” She can still picture Elena’s horribly smug face, Hugo’s disgust. How dare he, when he was the one who so desperately wanted to get into  _ her  _ pants. 

Villanelle stares at Eve, lost in thought. 

“What? What is it?” Eve says, a bit sharply. 

“I think I might have a way to prove it.”

“What are you talking about?” 

Villanelle springs up from the couch, suddenly full of energy again. “We’re going to take a trip, Eve. And it’s not going to be fun at  _ all.”  _

 

***

Fourteen hours later, Eve finds herself at Elena’s house with Villanelle, dropping off the boys. 

“Thank you so much for doing this on short notice, Elena,” Villanelle gushes. Eve’s known her long enough and well enough to tell when she’s acting for an audience, but Elena still somehow buys into Villanelle’s fake gratitude every time. 

“Oh, it’s really no problem. I know how you just sometimes need to get away. God knows I wish I could. If only Kenny were the type.” She rolls her eyes and takes a generous gulp from the wine glass in her hand. Eve looks at her with slight concern, and Elena reassures, “It’s just my 2 pm glass. And I won’t have any around the kids, of course.” 

“Thanks again,” Eve says, leaning in to give her a one-armed hug. “We’ll be back in a few days.” 

Villanelle wraps an arm around Eve’s waist affectionately and turns to Elena. “Florida will be good for her, don’t you think?” 

“Are you kidding me? Is there anyone Florida isn’t good for?” Elena laughs. “But really, this is going to be wonderful. You’ve just been so wound up lately. If anyone here needs a vacation, it’s you.” 

Villanelle smiles sappily. “Well, we’ve got to get going, don’t we? Don’t want to miss our flight.” 

“Of course!” Elena says, ushering them off the porch. “Get out of here! The boys will be in wonderful hands.” She shakes jazz hands at them for good measure and promptly drops her wine glass, which smashes to the ground. Eve winces as Elena utters a string of obscenities. 

“See you around, Elena!” Villanelle calls, heading down the driveway, suitcase in hand. 

***

 

“I can’t believe this is our first trip together,” Eve mutters once they’ve boarded. As usual, she’s claimed the window seat, while Villanelle goodnaturedly accepts the middle. “Fucking Ukraine. Ridiculous.” 

“Think of it as accompanying me on a journey to find my roots,” Villanelle offers, grinning. 

Eve turns to give her a look. “I thought you were Russian.”

Villanelle shrugs and stuffs a handful of pretzels in her mouth. “Whatever.” 

Eve gazes at her for just a moment, noticing her sharp but youthful profile, the way the late evening sun casts a light on her golden hair in a way that makes it positively glow. Eve sits back in her seat. “Thanks for telling Elena we were going to Florida.” 

“I knew you wouldn’t want to look like an idiot. I mean, if you’re wrong about Chernobyl.” Villanelle clocks the look of annoyance spreading across Eve’s face again and quickly backtracks. “Then again, if you’re right, you get to say, ‘I told you so!’ And you love saying that, don’t you?” She nudges Eve’s shoulder with her own. 

“Yeah, okay. If I thought this was going to be a terrible time I would’ve forced you to cancel the tickets.”

“Oh, Eve. You know you can’t force me to do anything.” 

Eve searches for an insult to throw back at her, but suddenly the pilot is announcing takeoff and her mind goes blank. “Fuck. I hate flying.” Her hand finds Villanelle’s and squeezes, tight. Villanelle squeezes back. 

For fifteen minutes that feel like an eternity, Eve’s eyes are shut as her heart pounds and she tries to focus completely on steady breathing. Finally, Villanelle’s voice startles her out of her meditative state: “Eve. Do you want to join the mile high club?”

“The what?”

Villanelle leans closer. “The mile high club.” 

Eve shakes her head. “I don’t know what the hell that is.” 

Villanelle sighs directly into Eve’s ear, sending an electric shock down her back. “I think you do.” Her hand is approaching Eve’s groin at an alarming speed. “Ready for takeoff?” 

Eve locks eyes with her. “Bathroom. Now.” 

Villanelle smirks. “I don’t think so.” 

“What if the guy next to you--”

“Him? He’s asleep. He’s snoring quite loudly, actually.” 

Eve peers over Villanelle’s shoulder, and sure enough, the man is dozing peacefully. The cabin is dark. Everything is quiet except for the rumbling of the engine and her own heavy breathing and--

She gasps as Villanelle tiptoes inside, reaching into Eve with unparalleled ferocity. 

“So... this is what the mile high club is,” she says, leaning into the window, trembling. 

Villanelle smiles in response, then looks at something behind her. “Eve! Stars!” 

Eve turns to the window. They’re above a layer of clouds, somewhere between the earth and the sky. “This is really heightening my experience,” she says, “sexually…” 

Villanelle plunges into Eve and it’s all she can do not to yelp like a kicked cat. Maybe she does, because the man next to them makes a gruff noise and someone in the row behind them shushes them angrily. 

“Sorry,” Villanelle says loudly, but without stopping her absurdly fast rhythm. Eve is bouncing like a lopsided dreidel against the window, the back of the seat, the seat in front of her--

“Ma’am? Excuse me!” 

Eve looks up to the source of the voice-- one of the flight attendants is glowering at them from the aisle, beet-red. 

“Please, ma’am. There are other passengers trying to sleep.” 

Villanelle gives him a look. “She was having a tiny seizure.” 

He turns to Eve. “Is that true?”

She looks to Villanelle helplessly. “I--”

“What do you mean, is that true?” Villanelle interrupts. “Her  _ life  _ was in danger! I had to give her medication!” 

He backs away. “As long as everything’s fine now. And there won’t be any more…” The attendant trails off. “Sorry. If there’s a medical emergency we should be notified immediately.” 

“Sure, sure,” Villanelle says, waving him away. As soon as he’s disappeared back down the aisle, she turns to Eve. “Well, that was your initiation.”

Eve stares at her, speechless.  

“Welcome to the club.” 


End file.
